


you make me feel it.

by elysekovic



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Fake AH Crew, Finger Sucking, M/M, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Trans Male Character, uhhh idk other stuff who knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 11:36:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10512975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elysekovic/pseuds/elysekovic
Summary: "be quiet."





	

**Author's Note:**

> no proof-reading we die like men!! 
> 
> also how do write smut?

“be quiet.”

jeremy moans as ryan crooks his fingers inside of him, thumb brushing lightly over his clit as ryan pulls his fingers out before slamming them back into his cunt. while ryan fucks him with his fingers, his other hand becomes preoccupied with covering jeremy’s mouth to keep his porn star-like moans quiet. normally, it wouldn’t be much of a problem, but jeremy found himself on his knees sucking ryan’s cock less than twenty minutes ago while the crew was just barely up two flights of stairs in the penthouse. it hurts ryan a little bit; he loves the sounds jeremy makes when he’s on his back, legs spread open like the whore he is, taking all of what ryan gives him eagerly.

jeremy sucks ryan’s fingers into his mouth as he rocks his hips up into ryan’s palm, trying to get any kind of friction onto his clit as he possibly can. jeremy’s not much of a penetration guy -- he doesn’t really understand how some people with vaginas can be, but he doesn’t really question it either. it's not like it's his business anyways. ryan makes a noise of awe at that, watching with half-lidded, lust filled eyes as jeremy’s tongue swirls around the digits the same way it does around ryan’s cock. he’s already half hard in his jeans again, it’s hard not to be around jeremy when he’s so desperate and willing for anything ryan gives him. ryan rocks his hips into one of jeremy’s thighs, pressing his thick clothed erection into the pale skin of his boyfriend’s thigh. he could practically cry whenever jeremy’s head falls back, tongue licking up the length of ryan’s fingers. “please.” jeremy whispers, voice broken by the heavy weight of lust that had manifested itself into his body.

“what?” ryan asks, voice full of more malice than intended. it doesn’t seem to bother jeremy, as his full body shivers as ryan presses his thumb onto his clit again and rubs at the sensitive nub.

“need you,” jeremy babbles, back arching off of the bed. “need you inside me.” he loses comprehension as he speaks, more focused on the pleasure ryan is giving him rather than being able to speak the english language properly.

ryan shakes his head, leaning down to press a sloppy kiss at one of the scars on jeremy’s chest. “you have to cum first.” ryan says, and jeremy whines, head tilted back and fingers tight on the pale blue sheets of the bed.

“ry, please.” his voice breaks as ryan grinds up against him again, thrusting his fingers into jeremy particularly quickly as he does so.

“y’close?” ryan asks, and jeremy nods frantically. “what do you need?”

jeremy moans as ryan’s mouth finds itself latched onto his hip, sucking a bruise into the pale skin. “mouth, please.”

ryan nods, humming in satisfaction at the sight of the marbling bruise on jeremy’s hip before he lowers himself between his boyfriend’s legs. ryan places the hand no longer on jeremy’s mouth onto his stuttering thighs, thumb rubbing across his skin as a sign that ryan’s still there with him. jeremy gasps as ryan’s mouth closes around his clit, fingers moving from the bed sheets into ryan’s blonde hair as he thrusts up against his boyfriend’s face. his head feels like it’s swimming; there’s not one comprehensive thought he can make outside of ‘ _fuck_ ’ or ‘ _please_ ’, except for ryan’s name. his boyfriend’s fingers make quick work inside of him still as he tongues at his clit like it’s his favorite candy in the world. jeremy was already close enough to coming prior to ryan’s mouth on him, but with the added intensity of the wet heat of his boyfriend’s mouth, the tension builds up in jeremy’s body quicker than before. he can feel his blood pulsing in his ears, and it almost hurts how quickly his heart is racing, and he can barely form words to warn ryan before he’s coming with his head tossed back and fingers digging into his boyfriend’s scalp.

his body cries from overstimulation as ryan licks his cunt clean from his cum, and jeremy can’t move fast enough to eagerly kiss ryan whenever he leans up toward him. he tastes bitter on ryan’s tongue and loves it, forces his own tongue into ryan’s mouth desperately. ryan’s hands move over jeremy’s body, shoving his back onto the mattress before he lets jeremy work him out of his jeans. jeremy shoves them, along with his briefs, down his thighs before ryan kicks them off, moving quickly between jeremy’s thighs. his cock is hard against his stomach, the pink tip already glistening with precum. jeremy’s mouth waters at the sight, but knows that ryan has different plans as he fists at his cock before he pushes jeremy’s thighs open. he’s eager for it, kisses ryan with an open mouth as he pushes in and stretches jeremy. they moan in sync, jeremy’s fingers scrambling for purchase on ryan’s shoulders as he bottoms out.

“feels so good,” ryan mutters as jeremy moves to kiss at his jaw, leaving a trail of saliva in his wake. ryan would find it disgusting if it were anyone but jeremy, but there’s something endearing about the way jeremy can’t even take his mouth off of ryan. “you feel so good, baby.”

jeremy grins against ryan’s throat, licking a thick strip up the salty skin before he sucks at a small spot at the base of his throat. “fuck, ryan, harder, please.”

ryan obeys, thrusting hard enough into jeremy that he practically screams. ryan thanks his lucky stars that jeremy’s mouth is latched onto his throat, meaning most of his skin has absorbed the sound of his lover’s cries. he figures the majority of the crew must already know what they’re doing, but it doesn’t change the fact that he still doesn’t want them to know. the vagabond is a very private person, especially when it comes to his relationship with jeremy. there’s a heavy weight of heat already starting to pool at the bottom of ryan’s stomach as he fucks jeremy, it increases tenfold each time his boyfriend clenches around him with pleasure. he doesn’t want to come too soon; he loves making their sessions about jeremy, his own pleasure is a second thought unless jeremy insists he comes first. it seems to be working though, jeremy’s hand had found its way between their bodies and onto his clit where his fingers are rubbing at the small nub furiously. ryan grins at the sight of his boyfriend -- there’s nothing he loves seeing more than jeremy, already fucked out and desperate for ryan to come inside of him.

it’s hardly surprising when jeremy comes again, it’s quick and it’s louder than ryan would’ve liked, but it’s not too much trouble. he’s more mesmerized by the look of jeremy’s body shaking from his orgasm than he is worried about his friends knowing he’s fucking jeremy’s brains out. he clenches hard around ryan’s length as he comes, ryan’s hips stuttering momentarily before he works jeremy through it and continues thrusting into his boyfriend’s perfect cunt. jeremy claws at ryan’s back at the overstimulation, his arms shaking as one of his hands finds the back of ryan’s neck and pulls their mouths harshly together. it’s slower than before, their bruised, slick lips sliding together for a few long moments before ryan pulls away, forehead resting on jeremy’s shoulder.

“are you close, ry?” jeremy asks, rolling his hips up in time with ryan’s thrusts.

he nods quickly, biting harshly at the inside of his cheek as he hits a sensitive spot within jeremy, causing the man’s back to arch in pleasure. “wanna come inside you,” ryan mumbles against jeremy’s skin, licking at his skin before he bites at the pale flesh.

“ _please_.” jeremy cries, voice echoing how truly wrecked he feels. “want you to so bad, ryan.”

that’s really all ryan needs; he’d been forcing himself to hold back since jeremy came, and there’s no real purpose to anymore. his body feels like it’s on fire, the ashes spreading through his veins as he finally reaches his climax. he buries his face into jeremy’s neck, biting at the junction of his throat as his hips stutter and he fills jeremy up with his cum. jeremy gasps at the feeling, whining quietly into the room as he grips ryan’s shoulders hard enough to bruise. they don’t stay still for long; ryan doesn’t really like the feeling of being inside jeremy when he’s not hard and he’s quite sure his boyfriend feels the same. once he pulls out, he reaches out toward the nightstand for a few tissues which he uses to clean himself and jeremy up. he falls onto the bed beside jeremy unceremoniously, pulling jeremy flush against his body and forcing him into the little spoon position. jeremy hates it because it just reminds him how much shorter he is than ryan, and he says just as much with a sour expression on his face.

“oh, hush.” ryan says with a roll of his eyes. “sleep now, complain later.”

“that is such a you think to say, ry.” jeremy says, nose crinkling as he speaks. ryan smiles, humming in acknowledgement as he presses his forehead against jeremy’s shoulder blade. it doesn’t take long for ryan’s breath to fall steady and his grip to go limp around jeremy, and he’s almost envious of the cis male ability to just knock out post-coitous. sleep takes jeremy, too, eventually, but it doesn’t come before gavin’s text of ‘ _next time you guys shag, can you do it at ryan’s place or something?_ ’ does. 

**Author's Note:**

> sort of in luv with trans boy jeremy and also jeremwood so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
